The present invention is directed to electrical connectors of a type having multiple connecting wires and more particularly to a holder for such a connector which provides a ground connection to the cable containing the connecting wires for reducing radiated electrical emissions from the wires attached to the connector while also acting as a locking device from the connector to a printed circuit board.
In data processing systems which include a plurality of remote processing devices such as data terminals, communication between the remote processing devices and a central control processing unit takes place over a communication channel which normally takes the form of a multi-conductor shielded cable attached to each of the processing units. In order to meet federal standards that pertain to radiated electrical emissions from the cable, cable connectors have been developed which provide a ground connection to the cable, in addition to a strain relief for the cable. Examples of this type of connectors may be found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,130,334, 4,491,381, 4,475,785, and 2,972,492. It has been found that these prior connectors when attached to their intended device are capable of having their ground connection interrupted due to movement of the electrical connector during operation of the processing device.
It is therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a holder for a shielded electrical cable connector which provides a ground connection for the cable while mounting the connector in a locked position to a printed circuit board.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holder for a electrical connector which provides a strain relief for the cable associated with the connector.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a low-cost holder for an electrical cable connector which is constructed to facilitate easy mounting and removal of the electrical connector from a locking position with a printed circuit board.